The present invention relates to a pulse generator of the type shown and described in application Ser. No. 07/122,436, but in which a plunger can be moved from, e.g., an intermediate rest position to a pulled or depressed position, thereby actuating, e.g., opening or closing, at least one contact, and rotated to one or more positions, thereby actuating at least one contact as well.
The object of the present invention is to permit an additional contact in a pulse generator of the above kind to be closed and/or opened independently of the actuation of the plunger.
This object is attained by providing the plunger with a hole which runs parallel to the direction of sliding, there being a second plunger which is slidable and/or rotatable against the action of a spring associated therewith there being an actuating member on the second plunger. This makes it possible to actuate one or more contacts independently of the actuation of the first plunger. It is thus possible, for example, to switch a main circuit of a device or processor with the second plunger and, after closure of the main circuit, further functions with the first plunger.